Love Beach
by Tara Jessica
Summary: Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang aktor kenamaan di Jepang yang sering membintangi film laga. Menggemparkan media Jepang dengan pengakuannya yang akan membintangi serial drama romantis 'Love Beach'. Dan tidak menyangka akan beradu akting dengan aktris blasteran, Sakura Haruno. Tetangganya yang misterius.
1. Chapter 1

Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto, minus karakter ciptaan saya.

Saya baru disini, koreksi saya bila ada yang 'mengganjal'.

Enjoy reading, and hope you guys like it!

Review Please :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

.

.

Tokyo, Jepang

Hatake Kakashi sibuk menatap kerumunan orang di depan gedung agensi dari balik jendela lantai dua. Kakashi melihat beberapa orang yang mulai 'bertindak' untuk membuat orang-orang itu tenang. bahkan diantara mereka banyak yang mulai menyerobot masuk dengan membawa kamera yang tanpa hentinya memotret. Kakashi tidak melakukan apapun, hanya memandang mereka semua dari atas, sampai ada seseorang yang tahu. Orang itu wanita, berambut hitam dengan kamera ditangannya. Tampak menjerit ketika menyadari Kakashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di bawah. Sontak, Kakashi menutup gorden dan menjauh, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan memijit pelipisnya.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, ia sedikit lelah, tapi ia menikmati semua rasa lelahnya. Sangat menyenangkan. samar-samar ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan ketika ia membuka mata, sosok pria muda berambut hitam, bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Uchiha Obito berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan menggenggem surat kabar, melemparkannya ke Kakashi. Lalu pria itu duduk, di sebelah Kakashi dan memandang langit-langit.

"Kau sudah pikirkan, Kakashi ?" Obito membuka suara, masih menatap langir-langit.

"Entahlah, aku belum berminat." Jawab Kakashi enteng, menghempaskan kembali punggungnya pada sofa.

"Beritanya sudah di muat berbagai surat kabar. Kau mau membuat penggemarmu kecewa? Kukira ini kesempatan bagus membuat tampak sedikit mengeluarkan sisi lembut." Obito berkomentar. Keduanya tampak bersamaan menegakkan tubuh. Kakashi membuka The Japan Times yang dibawa Obito, dan membaca sebaris judul yang menarik perhatiannya.

_**HATAKE KAKASHI AKAN BINTANGI SERIAL DRAMA ROMANTIS !**_

**_Hatake Kakashi _**_telah sukses membintangi film laga _**_Toxic _**_di musim lalu. Kini aktor tampan tersebut tampaknya akan kembali ke dunia akting dengan genre berbeda melalui serial drama romantis __**'Love Beach'**__. Berita ini tentunya membuat para penggemar penasaran akan kebenaran berita tersebut. _

_Walau belum mendapat konfirmasi resmi, kabarnya Hatake Kakashi sudah diincar untuk dijadikan pemeran utama pria dalam drama tersebut. Apalagi __juru bicara Hatake Kakashi __juga mengungkapkan bahwa saat ini Kakashi sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran akting di Love Beach._

_Dalam drama Love Beach, Kakashi direncanakan akan memerankan seorang pria muda bernama _**_Takeshi Ken_**_. Takeshi Ken sendiri dikisahkan sebagai seorang pria yang memiliki kisah percintaan yang rumit dan penuh dengan perngorbanan._

_Sementara itu, kabarnya Kakashi akan beradu akting dengan aktris blasteran (tidak disebutkan namanya) yang akan menjadi pemain utama wanita dalam drama tersebut._

_Salah satu sumber juga mengungkapkan bahwa drama ini akan mengangkat tema cinta yang pasti bisa ditonton dan dinikmati oleh siapa saja. Mengenai siapa saja artis yang terlibat dalam serial ini, hal itu akan segera diumumkan dalam waktu dekat. _

"Kau yakin aku akan sukses dengan 'comeback' seperti ini?" Kakashi bertanya, matanya masih berkutat di halaman yang memuat kabar tentang dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau terlalu bergulat dengan film laga. Kalau kuingat film pertamamu trilogi atau semacamnya. Apa judulnya? Readhed? Rerhed?Reh-ead?"

"Redhead." Ucap Kakashi membetulkan.

"Yah, itu maksudku. Kau sama sekali belum mencoba yang seperti ini. Kau tahu, sepupuku benar-benar melejit setelah bermain di drama musikal." Obito terus berbicara, seolah berusaha membujuk Kakashi dengan setiap ucapan yang dilontarkannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Yah! Aku kenal dia. Kami berkolaborasi di pemotretan bulan lalu." Kakashi berusaha mengingat. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berumur awal dua puluhan yang membintangi beberapa season drama musikal, dan menjadi parner-nya untuk pemotretan bulan lalu di kawasan Harajuku.

"Akan kupikirkan." Ucap Kakashi yang lalu meletakkan The Japan Times di sofa, dan mulai memakai jaketnya. Ia berhenti di depan cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya, dan mulai melenggang dari ruangan-nya tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Obito.

Setelah turun dengan lift ke lantai dasar, Kakashi tampak mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi di saku celananya. Dan menjawab panggilan, "Aku di dekat lobby. Aku pulang sendiri. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bodoh.. oke. Besok?, Baiklah." Lalu mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali dalam saku, berjalan keluar.

Kakashi berhenti sejenak ketika berdiri di perbelokan menuju pintu kaca keluar agensi. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. Topi, dan kacamata, yang tak hampir semenit sudah terpasang dengan semestinya, dan berjalan kembali. Ia berusaha tidak mempedulikan warta-warta yang berusaha mengkoreknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan terus berjalan menerobos kerumunan. Dan dengan jelas Kakashi dapat mendengar dari pengamanan mencoba semaksimal mungkin menyelamatkan Kakashi dari kerumunan liar, dan menghentikan aksi warta-warta yang akan bertindak ceroboh.

Dan dengan langkah lebar sekali lagi, Kakashi memegang handle pintu mobil van peraknya dan masuk. Menyalakan mesinnya dan mulai mengendarinya dengan rasa aman, keluar melewati gerbang besar agensi yang dinaunginya.

~o0o~

Paris, Perancis

Melihat wanita dihadapannya, wanita muda berambut pink itu hanya terdiam, dan mengamati, meminta penjelasan.

"Kukira aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Sakura. Oke, terima saja oke? Pesawatmu berangkat sore ini. Pukul 4. Ino akan menemanimu. Astaga tentu saja ia menemanimu, ia juga ada project penting disana."Ucap Michelle, tampak masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah yang ditekuninya.

"Semua perlengkapanmu sudah disiapkan. Lagipula pemotretannya sudah selesai, dan ada jadwal menumpuk yang menunggumu. Oke, seharusnya bukan aku yang memberitahumu. Hei! Aku bukan managermu, ingat? Mana Danette?"

"Michelle! Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara oke? Dan, Danette, dia sudah ijin padaku kalau akan menemui keluarganya sebentar selagi kami singgah di Perancis. Kau tahu, dia merindukan Clarence."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu dia orang perancis. Siapa namanya? Danette, siapa?" Michelle tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Danette Roux. Astaga kukira kau akan bicarakan tentang penerbanganku ke Jepang?" Ucap Sakura setengah menjerit.

"Calm down, okay? Kurasa Danette saja yang menjelaskannya. Kau tahu?"

Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah". Di menit selanjutnya pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat muncul dari balik pintu dengan baju berwarna cerah. Membawa dua lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat." Lalu dengan setengah berteriak Sakura bangkit, "Danette!"

Danette telah berlalu.

~o0o~

Kakashi memastikan lagi penyamarannya tidak akan dikenali, walaupun 100% ia yakin kalau orang lain pasti akan mengenalinya. Sebagai Hatake Kakashi, penghuni apartemen pinggiran tokyo. Dan kenapa Kakashi memilih apartemen di daerah pinggiran tokyo? Karena Kakashi berusaha menghindar dari kebisingan yang sedikit memuakkan, dan sedikit berlaksasi. Lagipula, ia suka di sini. Tidak akan banyak orang yang menganggapnya sebagai Hatake Kakashi 'Aktor Muda yang Melejit di Industri Perfilman', karena disini semua orang akan memandangnya, hanya sebagai Hatake Kakashi, tanpa embel-embel yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan hal-hal berbau 'Industri Hiburan'.

Kakashi melewati lobby sambil berdendang kecil, dan berhenti di depan lift, dan masuk ke dalam lift, setelah beberapa orang keluar. Memencet tombol angka '3', dan perlahan pintu lift tertutup, namun hanya sebentar ketika Kakashi melihat seorang wanita muda masuk dan menekan angka yang sama dengan yang ditekan Kakashi barusan.

Pintu lift menutup, dan Kakashi merasakan lift mulai berjalan membawanya ke atas ditemani seorang wanita mencolok di sampingnya. Dalam diam, Kakashi melirik ke wanita di sebelahnya. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Wanita itu bertubuh jakung dan kurus, tingginya hampir se-leher Kakashi, memakai setelah serba hitam-Jeans, baju lengan panjang, mantel, dan kacamata (serba hitam). Dan satu hal lagi, rambutnya berwarna pink. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Kakashi tampak keherenan. Dari sisi samping wajahnya, gadis itu tampak lebih dewasa, mungkin berumur pertengahan dua puluhan, tapi kenapa dandanannya tampak seperti remaja 'SMA'? Bahkan tidak malu sama sekali dengan rambut merah mudanya.

Kakashi berasumsi bahwa mungkin wanita –atau gadis itu memang masih muda dan ingin bereksperimen dengan penampilannya untuk mengikuti tren saat ini. Dan menit berharga dihabiskan Kakashi hanya untuk memperhatikan wanita itu. Bahkan setelah lift terbuka, dan wanita itu berlalu, Kakashi masih terpaku. Dan mulai kembali sadar ketika dering ponsel terdengar nyaring dari saku celananya.

"Halo?"

~o0o~

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Bukan tanpa alasan Kakashi bangun begitu paginya, pukul 5 seperti pagi ini. Karena Kakashi memang berencana untuk merapikan apartemennya yang agak berdebu setelah tidak dihuni seminggu lamanya, atau mungkin mengatur kembali, dan mengecek jadwalnya untuk beberaa hari kedepan, walaupun dengan senang hati Shikamaru sudah mengatur semua untuknya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan ruang tamu, kamar tidur, dan dapurnya, Kakashi merangsek masuk ke kamar mandi, dan melaksanakan 'panggilan alam'. Tak lebih dari setengah jam, ia sudah tampak segar dengan boxer dan kaos polosnya, lalu berjalan ke dapur. Membuat sarapan.

~o0o~

Hari-hari Kakashi berjalan seperti biasanya, selama ia tidak ada kontak syuting film, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbagi pemotretan dan menjadi model untuk peragaan busana. Namun entah kenapa setiap hari berlalu, terlebih lagi kurun waktu seminggu ini, ada yang berbeda. Seperti ia melihat merah muda dimana-mana. Bahkan di majalah fashion ini, belakangan selalu penuh dengan hal berwarna merah muda.

Dan bicara soal merah muda, akhir-akhir ini, Kakashi memang selalu bertemu wanita berambut merah muda di sekitar wilayah apartemennya. Dan wanita itu pulang hampir sama malamnya dengan Kakahsi, dan seingat Kakashi terkadang ia bersama wanita lain berambut pirang pucat. Dan yang membuat Kakashi terus berpikir, wanita muda itu tetangganya –pintu apartemen mereka saling berhadapan-, dan tampak tak banyak bicara, dan kenapa selalu memakai kaca mata hitam. Kakashi juga sempat melihat wanita itu di Tokyo kemarin lusa, sama, bersama wanita berambut pirang.

Dan hari ini Kakashi memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah artikel yang membuatnya tertarik. Sama. Berwarna merah muda.

_**Sakura Jade Haruno, Pink Rajai Jepang !**_

_ Setelah kemunculannya di publik minggu lalu dalam reality show bergengsi di Jepang, nama model berdarah Jepang-Inggris ini tampak meroket dengan cepatnya. Bahkan secara tidak sadar ia mulai menyebarkan 'virus' pink nya ke berbagai penjuru di Jepang. Terlebih lagi ketika ia menjadi model sampul majalah Vogue Japan, style rambut pink-nya kini mulai menjadi tren._

_ Banyak dari remaja Jepang yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah muda hanya karena ingin tampil cantik dan fresh seperti Haruno. Dan seperti yang diketahui, Harujuku juga mulai memasarkan berbagai pernak-pernik berwarna pink yang selalu dikaitkan dengan si cantik Haruno. Bahkan mungkin, Haruno telah merajai Jepang dengan tren 'Pink' miliknya._

_ Beberapa publik figur mengatakan, kalau Haruno akan menjadi wajah baru yang paling berpengaruh bagi dunia modeling di Jepang. Mengingat riwayat karir permodelan yang ia miliki. "Dia super model di Inggris, jadi jangan salah kalau ia akan memenuhi dunia modeling di Jepang. Bahkan ia tak kalah hebat dengan Cara Delevingne." Kata Yuhi Kurenai, pemrakarsa rumah mode Couronne. (Friday)_

Kakashi menatap layar ponselnya yang berkelap-kelip dan bergetar di sofa. Yah, ia mulai malas mengangkat panggilan itu. Dan setelah beberapa menit layar ponselnya mati, selang beberapa menit kemudian kembali menyala dan bergetar. Kakashi kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan Obito beberapa hari lalu, yang tampak masih segar dalam ingatannya. Kemudian Kakashi tersenyum, dengan mantap mengangangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Aku akan bintangi dramanya."

To Be Continued

Waw! Ini Fict pertamaku, dan hasilnya seperti ini.

Feel nya masih belum kerasa ya ? Hah! Aku mencoba semampuku.

Maukah kalian membantuku dan membimbingku.

Dimulai dari memberikan 'Review', okay? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto, minus karakter ciptaan saya.

Enjoy reading, and hope you guys like it!

Review Please :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

.

.

Mengamati seorang wanita bukanlah kebiasaan yang dilakukan Kakashi, tapi 'penasaran' mendalam yang dirasakannya membuat Kakashi memiliki kebiasaan baru. Bukan tanpa alasan Kakashi melakukannya, tapi sungguh Kakashi sangat penasaran akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih lagi setelah membaca artikel yang masih berhubungan dengan 'merah muda'. Setiap malam, ketika Kakashi pulang ke apartemennya, ia selalu bertemu wanita berambut merah muda itu. Kakashi tak pernah bicara sepatah katapun ketika bersebelahan dengan wanita itu di dalam lift. Yang Kakashi lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan wanita itu.

Kenapa wanita itu selalu memakai kacamata hitam ? Apa dia model yang di artikel itu?

Kakashi tak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah wanita itu, karena wanita itu juga tak pernah absen dengan kacamata hitamnya. Bahkan sampai detik ini, tetap sama. Kakashi berdeham, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi ia mendapati wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sebentar, hanya sebentar, dan Kakashi semakin penasaran ketika melihat wanita itu keluar dari lift dengan sikap.. dingin.

Ketika Kakashi sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya –pintunya berhadapan dengan wanita itu, Kakashi sedikit melirik tetangga misteriusnya. Wanita itu tampak sibuk mengaduk isi tasnya –mencari kunci sepertinya, dengan ponsel di dekat telinganya. Bukan maksud Kakashi menguping, tapi wanita itu bicara dengan agak keras. Suara wanita itu terdengar nyaring ditelinga Kakashi, seperti lonceng natal. Dan pembicaraan itu terdengar seperti 'pemotretan', 'musim semi' dan 'jadwal'. Kakashi mengerutkan kening, tampak berpikir. Benarkah model di majalah itu adalah wanita ini?

~o0o~

Esoknya, Kakashi bangun pagi-pagi di apartemennya setelah Shikamaru-managernya, meneleponnya untuk segera datang ke agensi, membicarakan mengenai drama pertamanya. Dan setelah sentuhan terakhir Kakashi pada rambutnya, Kakashi beranjak menyambar jaket hitam yang tergeletak di sofa cokelatnya, memakainya sambil mencari kunci mobilnya. Di menit selanjutnya, ia keluar dari apartemennya.

Kakashi yakin dirinya memang tidak mengantuk sedikitpun meskipun bangun sepagi ini. Tapi 'pemandangan' ini membuat Kakashi tak percaya, terlebih lagi Kakashi tak pernah bertemu wanita itu ketika pagi hari. Ya, wanita itu. Wanita itu keluar dari apartemen dengan wajah agak pucat, oke pucat. Kakashi tahu itu karena 'dia' tak memakai kacamata hitamnya. Masih dengan rambut merah muda yang diikat berantakan, dan dengan setelan hitam, wanita itu masuk ke dalam lift bersama Kakashi.

Wanita itu tampak menguap pelan dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak bisa di dengar Kakashi. Sembari mengecek beberapa pesan masuk di ponselnya, Kakashi mendengar gumaman wanita di sebelahnya bertambah keras, seperti berbicara pada umumnya. Suara itu benar-benar nyaring, dan terdengar menyenangkan di pendengaran Kakashi. Kakashi menoleh sekilas ke arah wanita itu ketika mereka keluar dari lift setelahnya.

Pagi ini terasa begitu sejuk ketika Kakashi keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Terasa sedikit basah, dan baru mengingat sesuatu kalau semalam memang hujan dan meninggalkan bekas di pagi ini. Walaupun matahari belum terlihat, Kakashi yakin hari ini akan cerah sekali. Bahkan angin musim semi sudah mulai terasa, dan tidak begitu dingin lagi.

Kakashi memainkan kunci mobilnya sebelum langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat wanita berambut pink yang satu lift dengannya tadi. Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat berlari mendekati si merah muda, tampak berbicara lalu disusul seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang datang menghampiri keduanya, membawakan tas si merah muda, dan memakaikan jaket hitam selagi si merah muda dan si pirang berbicara ,dan satu pria lagi yang membukakan pintu mobil hitam, dan si merah muda itu masuk lalu hilang dari pandangan Kakashi ketika melewati perbelokan di ujung jalan.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, siapa wanita itu sebenarnya. Kalaupun ia wanita biasa –dalam kasus ini bukan semacam 'selebrtiti' dipikiran Kakashi, kenapa Kakashi begitu ganjil setelah melihat wanita itu pagi ini. Astaga!Apa yang membuat Kakashi sibuk memikirkan tetangganya yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Dan kenapa wanita 'merah muda' itu begitu misterius?

~o0o~

Danette masih sibuk dengan poselnya, dan terdengar menghembuskan napas dengan keras di menit selanjutnya. Mata wanita itu masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya, dan bergumam sendiri. Lalu mengamati Sakura Jade Haruno yang tampak melamun ketika wanita yang meriasnya memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada rambut merah mudanya.

"Mereka terus menghubungiku. Mungkin kau perlu bicara dengan mereka." Ucap Danette sambil merapikan bajunya sendiri dan berdiri.

"Masih kupikirkan." Jawab Sakura yang masih menatap cermin, dan melihat wanita yang meriasnya tadi melenggang pergi, mengatakan pemotretannya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Sakura menghempaskan punggung di sandaran kursi, meraih ponselnya dan melihat satu pesan dari Dad-nya, menanyakan kabarnya, lalu membalas seperlunya kemudian beranjak ketika seseorang meneriakkan namanya untuk melakukan pemotretan sekarang.

~o0o~

Kakashi menyesap kopi di cangkirnya dan masih mengecek jadwal-nya hari ini. Tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti hari ini. Hanya ada pemotretan untuk nanti sore, bersama partnernya, pembawa acara paling populer dan selalu tak pernah absen dari semua chanel di Jepang, Yamanaka Ino. Kakashi sudah beberapa kali terlibat projek bersama wanita berambut pirang itu, bahkan Yamanaka sendiri juga terlibat dalam penggarapan film laga Kakashi musim lalu. Yamanaka memang tidak mengambil peran penting dalam film, tapi ia cukup hebat untuk aktingnya sebagai satu-satunya agen wanita dalam tim Kakashi di film. Walaupun memang belum sehebat Kakashi ataupun temannya Hyuga Hinata, Kakashi begitu memuji akting wanita itu.

Kakashi kembali menyesap kopinya dan teringat isi pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru tadi pagi. Ia dan Shikamaru ada pada 'rapat' yang mendiskusikan mengenai projek drama pertamanya 'Love Beach'. Dari hasil rapat beberapa jam lalu, yang Kakashi tahu hanyalah kapan dan dimana proses syuting dilakukan. Bahkan dari sekian orang-orang itu, tak satupun yang membicarakan mengenai lawan mainnya nanti. Hari ini pun Kakashi sudah diberi skrip dramanya.

Kata Shikamaru, drama ini mengisahkan tentang kisah cinta Takeshi Ken dan Kurosawa Ai. Takeshi Ken pertama kali bertemu dengan Kurosawa Ai ketika liburan musim panas di sebuah desa tepi pantai. Mereka sering bermain di pantai dan kadang berakhir minum teh di toko bunga miliki Ibu Ai. Hal itu terulang untuk beberapa tahun sebelum, Ken tak kembali menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di desa itu. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Ken kembali ke desa itu, bukan untuk liburan melainkan untuk mengajar di salah satu sekolah di desa itu. Dan disana ia kembali bertemu dengan Ai dengan suasana yang berbeda. Sejak saat itu akan banyak konflik yang menyertai kisah percintaan antara Takeshi Ken dan Kurosawa Ai.

Kakashi beranggapan kisah seperti ini akan banyak disukai wanita. Terlalu melakonis dan romantis.

Kakashi mengambil sebuah majalah di meja terdekat dan membolak-balikkan halaman. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik, namun tidak ada selain mengenai hal-hal yang disenangi wanita. Gosip, ramalan zodiak, dan fashion. Kakashi menghentikkan tangannya pada sebuah halaman dengan judul besar berwarna merah muda yang berbunyi 'For She'.

Halaman itu hanya berisi fashion street yang digunakan beberapa publik figur. Seperti fashion yang sering digunakan oleh Kate Middleton, Kristen Stewart dan Yamanaka Ino. Juga pengenalan beberapa produk kecantikan dan peluncuran kacamata baru dari Yuhi Kurenai. Dan satu lagi yang membuat Kakashi tertarik. Tentang Sakura Jade Haruno. Sebuah artikel memberitahukan bahwa Haruno kali ini sering terlibat dalam pemotretan untuk style musim semi. Ia juga menjadi bintang iklan untuk salah satu brand kosmetik di Jepang. Di halaman itu terdapat gambar Haruno masih dengan rambut merah muda berpose ceria membawa setangkai bunga dengan dress bunga-bunga yang memang didedikasikan untuk musim semi. Terlihat cantik. Juga ada beberapa wawancara dari Haruno mengenai tips-tips kecantikan yang harus dicoba wanita.

Kakashi membuka halaman selanjutnya dan yang menampakkan penuh semua style berpakaian Haruno dari waktu ke waktu. Kakashi menutup majalah itu setelahnya. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Ketika ia melihat tetangganya itu absen dengan kacamata hitamnya. Wanita itu, berwajah kurus, berdagu runcing dengan kulit pucat. Rambut merah mudanya diikat berantakan dan tadi pagi memakai blus berwarna hitam, berlengan pendek. Kakashi ingat, seberapa pucat kulit wanita itu, bahkan wajahnya pucat, tapi terlihat cantik dari sisi samping. Kakashi kembali mengingat, wanita itu memakai blus berlengan pendek, jadi tidak heran pria itu memakaikannya jaket. Yah, wanita itu, benarkah ia model yang sedang naik daun di Jepang saat ini?

~o0o~

Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti, dengan pakaian santainya- jeans hitam, kaos polos berlengan panjang. Ia melihat Danette masih berbincang dengan Uchiha Sasuke, partner-nya untuk pemotretan tadi. Sakura tersenyum kecut ketika melihatnya, seperti ada sesuatu di benaknya yang tidak ingin diingatnya kembali.

Sakura meraih tasnya di sebuah meja, mengambil ponselnya. Mengeceknya beberapa menit sebelum berpaling ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum tipis. Sakura hanya membalas senyuman itu seadanya, dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namun sebuah majalah yang terbuka disisinya membuat Sakura berpaling. Majalah itu terbuka pada sebuah artikel yang menampilkan gambar seorang pria muda berambut keperakan dan berpose dengan keren. Sakura meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai membaca.

_**Hatake Kakashi Terima Tawaran Peran Utama Untuk 'Love Beach'**_

_ Pria tampan satu ini sepertinya membuat media sosial benar-benar heboh dengan semua beritanya._

_ Menurut juru bicaranya, Hatake Kakashi telah meneriwa tawaran untuk bintangi drama 'Love Beach'. Sekarang pun ia dan pihak agensi tampak sibuk mempersiapkan jadwal produksi drama tersebut._

_ 'Love Beach' sendiri berkisah tentang kisah cinta Takeshi Ken yang rumit dan penuh perjuangan. Jika Kakashi memilih untuk berperan dalam drama ini, maka ia akan berperan sebagai Takeshi Ken yang memiliki hidup penuh warna setelah bertemu dengan gadis di sebuah pantai. Dan drama ini memperlihatkan bagaimana rumitnya hubungan Ken dengan gadis yang ditemuinya._

_Telah tunjukkan akting brilian dalam film laga 'Toxic' musim lalu, Hatake Kakashi telah membuktikan bahwa ia tak hanya sekedar mempunyai paras tampan dan tubuh bak model namun juga seorang idola dengan segala macam kemampuan._

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika selesai membaca artikel itu, raut wajahnya tidak bisa di artikan.

* * *

><p>Disini Sakura berumur 25 tahun, dan Kakashi di akhir dua puluhan.<p>

Aduhh makasih ya atas review kalian. Meskipun jumlahnya nggk sebanyak yang saya ingin, tapi terima kasih karena kalian masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini dan mereview. Thanks ya!

Sungguh, saya masih belum berpengalaman. Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua.

Dan untuk yang telah mereview, thanks, okay? and Keep it, please!

Semoga Chapter 2 ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto, minus karakter ciptaan saya.

Enjoy reading, and hope you guys like it!

Review Please :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

.

_._

_**Siapa Lawan Main Hatake Kakashi di Love Beach ?**_

_ Baru-baru ini kabar Kakashi perankan Takeshi Ken dalam drama Love Beach telah tersebar dengan luas dikalangan media maupun penggemarnya. Disebutkan, Love Beach akan menceritakan kisah cinta Takeshi Ken dan Kurosawa Ai yang penuh dengan pengorbanan. Jikalau Hatake Kakashi telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa ia akan perankan Takeshi Ken, lalu siapa yang akan memerankan gadis pedesaan Kurosawa Ai?_

_ Tanaka Chiharu, Watanabe Yui, dan Satto Izumi adalah nama aktris yang disebut-sebut akan perankan Kurosawa Ai. Namun tak banyak informasi mengenai siapa yang akan memerakan tokoh tersebut. Mungkin kita akan menunggu konfirmasi dari pihak produksi perihal siapa yang akan perankan tokoh Kurosawa Ai. _

Artikel itu yang bisa disebut sebagai menu sarapan Sakura pagi ini. Setelah jam tidurnya terusik karena ia harus pergi ke lokasi syuting untuk membintangi video klip dari penyanyi muda tampan-Sakura mengutipnya dari majalah, Uzumaki Naruto. Syuting ini sudah berjalan dua hari, terhitung dari kemarin lusa dan dan kemarinnya lagi. Kata Danette hari ini kemungkinan syuting akan rampung, disusul dengan ia harus berlenggok untuk rumah mode Courrone. Terlebih lagi ketika ia membaca satu artikel yang membuatnya pusing seketika. Sakura masih bingung dengan keputusannya, mengingat jadwalnya sudah cukup penuh akhir-akhir ini.

Danette datang dengan membawa kantung kertas berwarna coklat, katanya, Sakura bisa sarapan ini untuk mengganjal perutnya beberapa jam kedepan. Sakura membuka kantung itu dan mendapati roti lapis tuna dengan banyak selada. Sakura tahu, Danette sengaja menambahkan sendiri bagian selada untuknya, mengingat ia tidak bisa makan tanpa selada.

Sakura menikmati sarapannya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ketika seorang wanita menyuruhnya untuk segera berganti baju untuk mulai syuting setengah jam lagi. Ia bisa melihat Danette yang berbincang dengan Naruto –penyanyi sekaligus bintang video klipnya sendiri, langsung menghampirinya. Rambut pirangnya berkibar dan ia tampak sama kusutnya dengan Sakura. Seperti kelelahan dan kurang tidur.

"Kau sudah pikirkan?" tanya Danette.

"Akan kutemui mereka setelah syuting selesai." Kata Sakura yang sudah hilang di balik pintu.

~o0o~

Kakashi baru saja akan menelan sisa sarapannya pagi ini ketika seseorang membuat ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas Kakashi meraih ponselnya dan menerima panggilan. Dari Shikamaru. Menyuruhnya untuk segera ke agensi, dan menuntaskan jadwal hari ini dengan menghadiri beberapa talkshow.

Kakashi hanya mengiyakan sebelum akhirnya melenggang dari gedung apartemennya.

Kakashi mengendarai mobilnya tanpa terburu-buru sembari menikmati suasana sibuk kota ini. Sudah berapa lama Kakashi tak merasakannya. Berjalan normal di tengah kerumunan orang lalu lalang yang terburu-buru dengan jet lag mereka. Kakashi sudah tidak ingat.

Hari itu, matahari bersinar sangat cerah, dan udara cukup sejuk. Banyak bunga-bunga di taman yang Kakashi lewati mulai bermekaran. Kakashi juga melihat sekilas sebuah jalan dekat taman tampak penuh dengan orang-orang dan properti yang biasanya digunakan Kakashi untuk syuting. Dan sekilas, Kakashi bisa melihat seorang pria muda berambut pirang kuning yang dikenalinya sebagai penyanyi muda yang tengah naik daun saat ini. Mungkin mereka syuting untuk video klip di single terbarunya. Kakashi tak pernah begitu mengikuti kabar penyanyi itu.

Ketika berhenti di lampu merah, Kakashi memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang di zebra cross, menyebrang, dengan setelan kantor dan terlihat sibuk. Beberapa dari mereka membawa gelas kertas berisi kopi hitam ataupun minuman hangat lainnya untuk pagi ini. Dan mobilnya kembali melaju, melewati satu lagi belokan di ujung jalan menuju agensi.

~o0o~

Sakura berdiri di tepi jalan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Beberapa orang sibuk dengan bagiannya di tenda tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak melihat Danette sejauh ini, terlebih ketika syuting sudah dimulai. Ataukah mungkin wanita berambut pirang itu sibuk mengatur ulang jadwal, terlebih lagi dengan keputusannya bertemu dengan 'mereka' selepas syuting. Hanya beberapa take lagi, Sakura sudah bebas dari syuting ini. Saat ini ia menikmati istirahatnya selama setengah jam, tepatdi jam 10 pagi. Ketika matahari sudah mulai di atas kepala dan bersinar sangat cerah. Bunga-bungaan yang tersebar di setiap sisi jalan yang memang dekat taman sudah mulai bermekaran.

Sakura duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Memijit kakinya yang terasa pegal karena heels yang dipakainya. Ia juga masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengamati sekitar.

Taman sudah mulai ramai dengan banyak orang dan anak-anak. Dan yang dilihat Sakura ada seorang anak laki-laki berpipi kemerahan berjalan kearahnya ditemani anak perempuan lebih besar darinya. Seperti kakaknya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum ke Sakura, dan ia membalas senyuman itu.

"Apa kau yang di majalah itu? Rambutmu merah muda?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."Kata Sakura masih memperhatikan anak itu.

"Kakakku bilang kau cantik sekali, dan dia sangat ingin punya tanda tanganmu. Mau kau memberikannya?" Katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Sudahlah, Rei-kun. Tidak usah, kalau tidak mau bagaimana?" Kata si anak perempuan.

"Pasti mau, Emi-chan. Kau mau kan memberi kakakku tanda tangan?" Tanya si anak laki-laki itu pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Sakura menyuruh seseorang mengambilkan kertas dan spidol di mejanya dan memberikan tanda tangannya untuk anak perempuan itu. "Sudah? Ada lagi?"

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng, "Terima kasih, Haruno-san." Lalu ia dan anak laki-laki itu membungkuk sebentar dan hilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Kau sudah istirahatnya?" Tanya Danette yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura. Membawakannya sebotol air mineral.

"Ya."

"Sudah kuhubungi mereka. Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka nanti pukul 4."

"Baiklah."

~o0o~

"Kau tahu dimana Konoha ?" Tanya Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

"Salah satu desa pantai di Hokkaido kalau tidak salah. Kau pernah kesana?" Shikamaru balik bertanya dengan mata terfokus pada ponselnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi nama Konoha tidak asing bagiku." Kakashi terdiam. Merenungi kata-katanya sendiri. Konoha, ia tidak asing dengan nama itu. Dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Dan ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin berkaitan dengan Konoha. Lalu ia menemukan pecahan-pecahan ingatannya yang tercecer dengan tidak jelas, rentetan itu bergerak cepat sekali seperti sebuah film. Namun ia hanya ingat samar-samar. Panasnya terik matahari dengan bau asin air laut. Tapi Kakashi sendiri tidak yakin dengan ingatannya, dan sejauh ini Kakashi mencoba mengingat, kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Semakin keras dan tidak tertahankan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kakashi ?" Wajah Shikamaru sudah berada di hadapan Kakashi, begitu Kakashi membuka matanya. Kakashi tersadar, lalu berusaha menegakkan punggungnya dengan kepala yang masih terasa pening. Sementara Shikamaru masih terlihat memperhatikannya dengan janggal.

"Aku, Oke."

Malamnya, Kakashi pulang lewat tengah malam hampir seperti biasanya. Matanya terasa lelah dan seperti tidak kuat lagi. Dengan langkah yang menurutnya sangat berat, ia melewati lobby, lalu naik ke lantai atas dengan lift dan berakhir di apartemennya. Bahkan ia melupakan sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan belakangan ini. Wanita merah muda itu tidak bersama Kakashi di dalam lift dan Kakashi tidak begitu memikirkannya.

Deburan ombak terasa seperti alunan musik yang terdengar begitu teratur dan bisa menenangkan hati. Namun bagi seorang anak laki-laki deburan ombak itu hanya terlihat begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Dengan banyak burung yang terbang di langit disertai dengan kicauan yang merdu. Anak laki-laki itu mengamati pantai dengan tersenyum dan sedikit geli ketika angin menghempas pelan ke arahnya, menyapu rambutnya yang agak sedikit panjang.

"Kakashi-kun!" Teriak seorang anak kecil di belakang Kakashi kecil. Kakashi kecil menoleh dengan senyum lebar, namun wajah itu tampak samar, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Digantikan dengan sebuah tempat penuh bunga dengan berbagai candaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya, dan suara tawa nyaring dari beberapa orang. Lalu kembali menjadi abu-abu diiringi dengan suara tangisan seseorang yang membuat Kakashi kecil merinding, tidak tega dan berakhir dengan cahaya menyilaukan ketika ia mendengar tawa renyah dari seorang anak perempuan.

Kakashi merasa dirinya masih begitu tercecer setelah bangun. Matanya juga terasa masih berat dan ia merasa sangat malas untuk bangun. Kakashi menghembuskan napas pelan, dan membalikkan tubuhnya, terbaring dengan mata masih tertutup, setengah terjaga. Kakashi sempat hampir kembali tertidur namun terpecah oleh sebuah suara menyebalkan dari ponselnya. Kakashi meraba daerah ranjangnya, dan menemukannya. Menjawab panggilan Shikamaru dengan mata tertutup tampak masih cukup mengantuk. Ia tak begitu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, tapi terdengar seperti 'kujemput kau sebentar lagi. Kau harus menemui seseorang'. Kakashi hanya mengiyakan dan melempar ponselnya ke sembarang tempat dengan kesal. Dan merasa kantuknya tiba-tiba hilang Kakashi segera berjinjit ke kamar mandi.

Hampir satu jam, Kakashi bersiap dan menghabiskan sarapannya, Shikamaru kembali menghubunginya, berkata kalau ia akan segera menjemput Kakashi lima belas menit lagi. Kakashi menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengecek ponselnya selama menunggu Shikamaru kembali menghubunginya.

Satu pesan dari ibunya, Hatake Yuri menanyakan kabarnya dan menyuruh Kakashi untuk segera menengok ke rumah karena ibunya dangat merindukannya. Kakashi tersenyum dan membalas, 'Aku akan ke rumah saat natal'.

Mendapatkan pesan dari ibunya membuat Kakashi merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkannya dan hanya bisa menengoknya beberapa waktu dalam setahun. Terkadang Kakashi begitu memikirkan ibunya, bagaimana kabarnya, apa perawat yang di pekerjakan Kakashi bersikap baik pada ibunya, Kakashi sangat merindukan ibunya. Tapi hidup menuntutnya seperti ini, walaupun ia sangat sibuk, ia tidak akan tidak sempat untuk menengok ibunya setiap saat di rumah.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit berlalu, Shikamaru kembali menghubungi Kakashi dan menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar. Dan tanpa basa-basi Kakashi keluar dari apartemennya, dan berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya untuk menatap sebuah pintu yang berhadapan dengan pintunya sendiri. Ah, Kakashi tidak melihat wanita itu semalam, bahkan Kakashi tidak ingat ia melihat wanita itu atau tidak seperti malam-malam lalu. Tapi Kakashi hanya mengedikkan bahunya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika menuju lift, Kakashi sempat mengecek kembali ponselnya, dan menoleh ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berponi melewatinya dengan langkah sama beratnya seperti Kakashi tadi malam.

Kakashi sempat menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh ke wanita yang melewatinya barusan. Wanita itu tidak menarik sekali bagi Kakashi, terlebih lagi kulitnya sangat pucat, namun Kakashi merasa sangat tertarik ketika melihat wanita berambut hitam itu masuk ke apartemen di seberang apartemen Kakashi, yang selama ini Kakashi tau, milik wanita berambut merah muda.

Kakashi tak sempat kembali memikirkan wanita itu ketika ponselnya berdering, dan Shikamaru berteriak, menyadarkan Kakashi ia harus segera turun, sebelum managernya marah padanya.

~o0o~

Beberapa hari selanjutnya, Kakashi masih sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk drama pertamanya, bahkan ia harus mulai mengepak pakaiannya mengingat mereka akan sangat lama di Konoha untuk syuting. Kakashi bahkan mulai membawa skrip drama-nya kemana-mana untuk berlatih, bahkan di kamar mandi sekalipun. Jadwal pemotretannya juga mulai berkurang, menandakan sebentar lagi ia memang harus fokus untuk dramanya, Love Beach.

Tidak ada yang berarti bagi Kakashi belakangan ini kecuali mimpi-mimpi yang sama seperti malam ketika ia tidak melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu lagi. Bicara wanita berambut merah muda, Kakashi memang tak melihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Justru bayangan jelas wanita berambut hitam berponi selalu memenuhi pikiran Kakashi menggantikan wanita merah muda itu. Wanita berambut hitam itu selalu memasuki apartemen yang sama, berhadapan dengan milik Kakashi. Dan selalu wanita itu. Sama, dengan kacamata hitam dan setelah serba hitam.

Kakashi sempat berfikir apakah wanita merah muda itu pindah, tapi kenapa? Bukankah wanita itu belum tinggal terlalu lama. Dan kenapa Kakashi harus memikirkannya? Astaga!

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meraih sebuah koran, membaca beberapa berita yang menarik hari ini.

_**Terungkap! Inilah 'Sosok' Kurosawa Ai di Love Beach**_

Kakashi mengumpat ketika ponselnya berdering, dan melipat kembali koran itu dengan sebal.

* * *

><p>How's this chap? Kuharap kalian menyukainya. Leave your review guys. Thank you :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto, minus karakter ciptaan saya.

Enjoy reading, and hope you guys like it!

Review Please :)

** Chapter 4**

.

_._

_**Terungkap! Inilah 'Sosok' Kurosawa Ai di Love Beach**_

_ Akhir-akhir ini kabar mengenai siapa yang akan perankan Kurosawa Ai di Love Beach telah membuat penggemar mati penasaran. Terlebih lagi dengan pengakuan Hatake Kakashi yang memastikan untuk membintangi drama ini._

_ Dan pihak produksi telah menyebutkan bahwa lawan main Hatake Kakashi ini tentunya memiliki talenta akting yang hebat. Telah dikonfirmasikan, Kakashi akan beradu akting dengan aktris yang tengah naik daun saat ini, Sakura Jade Haruno._

_ Sakura Jade Haruno sendiri merupakan aktris dan model berdarah Jepang yang memulai karir aktingnya di Inggris dengan membintangi beberapa film seperti The Doll dan The Weight of Silence. _

_ Drama yang direncanakan tayang 14 episode ini akan mulai syuting musim semi mendatang. Meski begitu, para penggemar Hatake Kakashi baru bisa menonton drama ini awal musim panas depan._

Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang.

Siapa wanita berambut merah muda itu, siapa wanita berambut hitam berponi itu, dan siapa Sakura Jade Haruno sudah terungkap. Bahwa tiga pernyataan itu menunjuk pada satu orang yang sama, Sakura Jade Haruno.

Kakashi tidak kaget, tapi juga tidak menyangka bahwa yang ia perkirakan selama ini tidak meleset sama sekali. Tetangganya yang tampak misterius itu Sakura Jade Haruno!

Beberapa jam lalu, Kakashi bertemu Haruno secara real, walaupun tidak begitu terlibat perbincangan. Kakashi bahkan masih ingat ketika ia agak yah, sedikit terkejut (Kakashi mengakui kalau terkejut), dan melihat Haruno memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sopan. Sebelum Kakashi dan yang lain, termasuk Haruno sibuk membicarakan perihal Love Beach.

Kakashi tak begitu memperhatikan pertemuan itu, karena sibuk memikirkan sosok Haruno yang waktu itu duduk berhadapan dengannya. Wajah Haruno yang pucat terasa tidak asing. Bukan karena Kakashi pernah melihatnya sekali ketika Haruno berambut merah muda, tapi karena hal lain. Wajahnya pucat, senyumnya, dan mata hijau cemerlangnya. Mata hijau itu dikenalinya, tapi ia tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi Kakashi merasa jatungnya berhenti dan terasa ngilu ketika Haruno, benar-benar menatap ke arah matanya, dengan pandangan.. dingin dan menusuk. Seperti seolah tersiram air es, Kakashi mengingat sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ketukan sebuah pintu dengan seorang anak yang terus memanggil namanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak begitu jelas, tapi ia mengingat mata hijau yang basah akan air mata, karenanya.

Kakashi menggeram ketika kepalanya kembali berdenyut ketika berbagai ingatan masuk dan berganti dengan cepat. Kakashi terkesiap ketika Shikamaru menepuk bahunya, khawatir, dan baru menyadari ia tampak berkeringat lelah dengan kepala yang masih pening.

Kakashi mengangguk, dan lenyap di balik pintu apartemennya.

~o0o~

Sakura mengubur dirinya di balik selimut dan merasa sangat lelah secara mental. Terlebih lagi ketika pertemuan-nya dengan Hatake Kakashi beberapa jam lalu untuk membicarakan dramanya, Love Beach.

Beberapa keputusan sudah diambil, seperti ia akan berangkat ke Konoha nanti malam. Dan Sakura sudah harus mulai mengepak pakaiannya siang ini. Namun kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak ingin mengepak pakaiannya, dan berangkat ke Konoha nanti malam. Terasa keputusan itu sangat berat untuknya. Sebuah perasaan 'harus' siap menuntutnya untuk tidak.. takut. Meskipun begitu ia gelisah di balik selimutnya, tampak berpikir, lalu bergumam, lalu berteriak dan itu terulang beberapa kali sebelum Danette masuk ke kamarnya dengan cemas.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Danette dengan sebal namun menyiratkan suatu kecemasan dari raut wajahnya.

Sakura menyingkirkan selimutnya, memperlihatkan kepalanya menyembul dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan buang-buang waktu seperti itu. Kau harus mulai packing sekarang, kalau kau mau tidur dulu sebelum kita ke bandara nanti malam." Kata Danette yang kemudian berlalu.

Sakura menghela napas, dan keluar dari balik selimutnya, dan mulai packing seperti yang dikatakan Danette. Dengan pikiran masih penuh dengan hal yang baru dipikirkannya, Sakura mengepak dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan ia merasa tidak ingat sudah memasukkan sneakersnya apa belum. Alhasil, ia kembali membongkar kopernya dan menata ulang dari awal setelah memastikan sneakersnya sudah berada aman di dalam kopernya.

Setelah packing, Sakura membongkar beberapa bagian di lemarinya dan menemukan sebuah kotak yang dicarinya. Kotak itu berisi sebuah mahkota bunga yang terlihat sangat tua dan rapuh. Dan berbau tidak enak. Mahkota itu Sakura dapatkan ketika ia berumur 11 tahun, ketika ia masih di Jepang dan tinggal bersama neneknya di Konoha. Yah, separuh hidupnya Sakura memang tinggal di Jepang sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Inggris bersama orang tuanya setelah mengalami sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya kembali.

Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan, tangannya bergetar memegang kotak itu, lalu menutupnya dan kembali menyimpannya di lemari, sebelum akhirnya berhambur di ranjangnya.

~o0o~

Malamnya, Kakashi sudah berada di bandara sesuai jadwal keberangkatannya dan benar-benar tiba di Konoha dini hari. Ia bahkan tak ingat apapun, karena hampir di semua perjalanannya Kakashi tertidur karena merasa sangat lelah. Dan tentunya ia tak menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga itu untuk tidur dan mengembalikan tenaganya untuk nanti pagi.

Paginya, Kakashi terbangun tidak diranjangnya. Ia melihat sosok pria muda berambut hitam di hadapannya tampak duduk dan menekuni kertas di tangannya. Kakashi menatap Shikamaru sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali berusaha tidur. Namun suara datar menyebalkan Shikamaru terdengar membuat Kakashi ingin sekali menutup telinganya dengan tumpukan bantal.

"Syutingnya akan mulai besok. Kau bisa rehat sejenak hari ini." Kata Shikamaru.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan nantinya?" Tanya Kakashi dengan mata tertutup.

"Terserah. Asal jangan buat masalah saja." Ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian berdiri dan hilang keluar dari kamar entah kemana.

_Syukurlah_. Batin Kakashi. Itu artinya ia bisa bersantai seharian, dan ia bisa jalan-jalan. Astaga! Kapan terakhir kali Kakashi berjalan-jalan dengan tenang? Ia tidak ingat.

~o0o~

"Kau mau secangkir teh, dear?" Tanya seorang wanita berparas cantik di belakang punggung Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, melihat Senju Tsunade berjalan kearahnya membawa nampan yang berisi teko dengan dua cangkir. "Astaga, Granny tidak perlu seperti ini. Aku bisa membuat sendiri teh ku."

Senju Tsunade, adalah seorang dokter yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk rumah sakit di Konoha, sekaligus nenek dari Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak tau bagaimana silsilah di keluarganya yang menyebutkan nenek kandungnya adalah Tsunade, namun karena ayahnya yang mengatakan Tsunade neneknya, sakura hanya mengangguk. Tsunade adalah sosok wanita yang berumur pertengahan abad dengan pembawaan anggun. Wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya, bahkan ia tampak sangat fresh dengan rambut pirang. Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa neneknya yang cantik ini memustuskan untuk terus melajang.

Tsunade duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura, meletakkan nampannya. Memberi Sakura secangkir teh, sambil menatap beranda belakang rumahnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai. "Aku merindukanmu, dear. Kau sudah lama tidak kesini." Kata Tsunade.

"Walaupun aku tidak kesini, Granny sudah sering menemuiku di London. Hampir setiap natal dan paskah." Jawab Sakura dengan cangkir yang masih berada di bibirnya. Sambil meminum lamat-lamat tehnya, mata Sakura tak hentinya menatap pantai dengan mata berbinar. Seolah jiwa khas anak kecil bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat senang ketika melihat pantai, dan berapi-api ingin berlarian sepanjang bibir pantai sambil bermain air laut yang asin.

"Kapan mulai syuting?" Tanya Tsunade dengan mata yang tak henti menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Khas seorang ibu menatap sayang putrinya.

Sakura sudah menceritakan mengenai syuting dramanya pada Tsunade. Lengkap, kecuali bagian siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya. Sakura hanya tidak mampu berkata dan merasa hatinya sangat berat. Maka dari itu, ia melewati bagian yang satu itu.

"Besok." Sakura merasa hatinya sakit sekali ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan yang berjalan bergandengan tangan di pantai. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dengan nafas berat, dan hal ini tak luput dari pengamatan Tsunade.

Wanita paruh bayu itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, bibirnya di dekat telinga Sakura. Berbisik "Jangan tunjukan ingatan itu lagi."

~o0o~

Sejauh ini Kakashi sudah menyusuri beberapa tempat di desa ini. Seperti pasar lokal, perkebunan, dan melewati sekolah. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan hari ini. Tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan Kakashi hari ini karena Kakashi merasa dirinya seperti burung yang bebas terbang kemanapun yang ia mau.

Hari sudah siang, namun sinar matahari tidak terasa panas sedikitpun bagi Kakashi, ia justru hanya bisa merasakan kesejukan dengan kebisingan penduduk Konoha yang memenuhi pikirannya, membuatnya rileks. Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko bunga di seberang jalan. Ia tersenyum, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko bunga itu.

Kakashi keluar membawa beberapa tangkai bunga daisi beraneka warna di tangannya. Di sepanjang jalan ia membagikan bunga itu kepada beberapa orang. Seperti seorang anak perempuan berpipi tambun kemerahan yang sepertinya baru pulang sekolah, juga memberikannya pada seorang wanita tua yang menyiram bunga di halaman rumah. Entahlah, Kakashi merasa sangat ringan hari ini. Tanpa beban.

Sorenya, Kakashi berakhir di sebuah kedai makan yang dekat dengan penginapannya. Dan bertemu beberapa orang yang ramah dan mengajaknya berbincang selama makan di kedai. Setelah itu, ia menyempatkan dirinya berjalan-jalan sebentar di pantai sebelum kembali ke penginapan. Ia menyusuri hampir separuh bibir pantai, dan berhenti untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Langit berwarna keemasan, dan mulai gelap. Air laut tampak tenang, dan banyak burung terbang yang mulai kembali ke rumahnya. Pantai sore ini tak begitu banyak orang, hanya beberapa wajah yang dikenal Kakashi yang berperan dalam proses syuting nantinya. Dan seseorang, membuat perhatiannya teralih. Bahkan Kakashi tak ingat tujuannya untuk melihat matahari terbenam ketika tiba di pantai.

Wanita berambut hitam berponi itu berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Kakashi berdiri. Wanita itu memejamkan mata dengan napas yang tidak begitu teratur. Bahkan terlihat sering menghela napas. Angin dingin menerpa si wanita, membuat beberapa anak rambutnya berantakan terbawa angin. Sinar keemasan jatuh ke wanita itu, membuatnya sangat menawan. Wanita itu membuka mata, menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Tanpa ekspresi apapun tersirat di wajahnya, wanita itu pergi dan meninggalkan kesan dingin untuk Kakashi.

Kakashi merasa kenapa wanita itu seperti tidak menyukainya atau semacamnya. Dan Kakashi teringat tatapan dingin dan menusuk dari Haruno kemarin. Kenapa Kakashi merasa tatapan itu membuatnya resah, dan aneh. Seperti memang ditujukan untuknya.

Kakashi menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Haruno juga menoleh ke arahnya. Memberinya pandangan dingin, namun tersimpan banyak kerahasiaan di mata hijaunya. Lalu kembali berlalu, berjalan membelakangi Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Hahhh! Bagaimana chapter kali ini?<p>

Ada perkembangan, kah? atau masih biasa-biasa saja?

Astaga! Aku senang bisa terus mempublish untuk fict ini. Dan terima kasih juga pada kalian semua yang sudah mereview fict ini.

Tetap review ya...

Thanks :)


End file.
